Susan Runs Away
Susan Runs Away is the tenth episode of the first season. Plot Susan becomes distracted by an attraction in town and parks to watch but ends up copping a parking ticket for parking where vehicles are not allowed. Susan is upset that all the other buses will give her a hard time about it and that Mr. Spector will be cross. So later, she runs away, into the black of night… Characters * Sammy * Susan * Harry * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector Quotes * (The buses leave the garage to start their jobs that morning) * Sammy: Wha, hey, Susan! * Susan: Sammy! * Sammy: I know something you don't know! * Penny: Now, no stopping and looking, pet. * Susan: '''I'm sorry. * '''Stephanie: Never mind distractions is what I say. * Susan: D-distractions? * (Susan sees a bunch of decorations) * Susan: Ohhhh, balloons! No, no stopping and looking. I-I-I must concentrate. I must look straight ahead and carry on down the high street. (Continues to drive, then spots the mayor) Ohhh, look! The Lord Mayor! (Looks for a place to park) Well, none of the other buses come this way and I'll only be a moment. I know, I'll stop here. * Chumley Mayor: On behalf of the Chumley Bus Garage, it gives me great pleasure to... * (Susan gets a ticket) * Susan: Ohhhh, no!!! The shame of it! (Tries various way to remove it, but fails) Whatever will Mr. Spector say?! * Mr. Spector: What's that, you say? You've been waiting how long? Very distressing, I'm sure. * Sammy: Anyone seen Susan? * Penny: No. * Harry: No, not since this morning. * Colin: I haven't. * Mr. Spector: Don't worry, I'll send one of my other Busy Buses. * (Everyone goes to look for Susan) * Harry: I'll go this way. * Penny: Oh, dear. It's getting dark and young buses shouldn't be out so late. (Goes to look for Susan) Susan! Where are you? (Comes to the supermarket where some passengers are waiting) * Shoppers: Hooray!!! * (Sammy also follows behind Penny and looks for her) * Sammy: Susan! Oh, Susan! Susan! (Sees Susan in the corner crying) Susan! Is that you? Oh. * Susan: Oh, go away, Sammy! * Sammy: Come on, Susan! It can't be that bad. * (Penny also finds Susan) * Penny: Oh, there you are. * Sammy: I found her, but she won't tell me anything. * Penny: Alright, pet. Will you go back to the garage and I'll deal with this. Now, come on now, Susan. It can't be that bad. (Sees the ticket in Susan's windshield) Oh, dear. How did that happen? * Susan: It-it doesn't matter how it happened. I can't go home like this. W-w-what will all the others say? * Penny: They won't say anything. Just stick close to me, pet. And you'll be fine. (Penny and Susan enter the garage while the other buses are asleep) Don't worry, pet. By morning, it'll be gone. * (Morning came and the ticket is removed) * Susan: Ohhhh, it's gone! How did you know, Penny? * Penny: Well, Susan. * Mr. Spector: Well done, Busy Buses (!) You ALL managed to get a parking ticket this week! * Arnold: I only stopped for a second. * Colin: I didn't see any signs. * Stephanie: Well it wasn't my fault. * (Susan sees a new bus shelter at one of her stops) Trivia * Susan cries for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Susan